Ninja Arashi
by Black Albatross Studios
Summary: What happens when the people who are supposed to love you most reject you and hate you? What happens when you lock away memories and start to live happily and suddenly they come back and start to haunt you? When the one you love most turns their back on you? Read to find out what happens to...


**A/N: Hey Everyone! This is my first FanFiction! I only own the characters and the storyline of course. Well if you want to see the trailer I made for this it is posted on youtube. It's called Ninja Arashi Trailer and the account it is on is Black Albatross Studios. I hope you like this story and please leave comments on how you like it and if you think I should change anything on it or anything I could do better! No hate/flame comments please! **

* * *

**Prologue **

"Seiichi-Sama!" Yelled a nurse as she ran down a dark corridor. She stopped in front of a door and banged on it. She had a panicked look on her face as she banged on the door. After a few minutes of the nurse banging on the door a man at least around his late twenties or early thirties came to the door.

"What do you want?!" He barked at the maid. He was 6ft tall and he had jet black hair. His eyes were a dark yellow color. He had a black long sleeve t-shirt that had a circle with a star inside of it on the back. He also had black ¾ long pants. His feet were bare and he had a Hitai-ate around his forehead that had the Blaze Village emblem on it. He glared at the maid and she took a step back then bowed.

"Umeko-Sama has gone into labor!" She replied quickly as she stood straight back up. Seiichi's eyes widened and he quickly sped out of his office at incredible speed that he was just a blur. The maid blinked and quickly noticed that Seiichi had already ran off. She sighed.

"Why did I choose to work as a maid for ninjas...?" She mumbled as she quickly ran off to go see how Lady Umeko was doing but at a much slower pace than Lord Seiichi.

* * *

"Umeko-Sama breath!" Instructed the doctor as she checked Lady Umeko's vitals and frowned. She quickly turned to the nurses helping her. "Her vitals are getting worse! Quickly go get the supplies needed incase…the worst happens. Go!" She instructed quickly. She turned back to Lady Umeko and smiled sadly. Then she looked at Lady Umeko's bloated stomach and glared. 'If it weren't for this child Lady Umeko wouldn't be at the risk of dying!'

" ….Do not…. I repeat DO NOT. Blame my…..daughter for this…ever..? Promise…me that…" Lady Umeko spoke slowly while taking deep breaths and wincing. The doctor smiled sadly and put her hand on Lady Umeko's stomach and sighed.

"I'm sorry little girl. You are not to blame for any of this." She said softly then turned to Lady Umeko. "I promise." She said as her face held a huge grin. Then she heard Lady Umeko scream in and pain and checked. Her eyes widened. Just as the nurses came back in she quickly turned to them and yelled. "It's time!"

* * *

Seiichi sat outside of the medical room with his head in his hands mumbling things to himself. His head quickly shot up at the sound of an infant's cry. He grinned and quickly stood up and waited for the doctor to come out of the room. After a few minutes wait the door finally opened. walked out and turned to look at Seiichi. He stared back at her.

"Congratulations Seiichi-Sama! You are now the father of a beautiful baby girl!"She grinned as she spoke and quickly turned to the room and motioned for the nurses to leave. Just as she walked away she put her hand on Seiichi's shoulder. "Seiichi. You must be very careful Lady Umeko is very delicate. Her body is very weak and we do not want her to exhaust herself more. You only have a few minutes." She spoke seriously and he quickly nodded and walked into the room. Yua looked up at the ceiling and smiled sadly. "He deserves to believe that she will make it out of this alive." She spoke quietly to herself and walked to her office only little ways down from the medical room.

* * *

Umeko stared down at the baby girl in her arms and smiled weakly. "My beautiful little Miku-Chan.." She said slowly and her smile turned into a grin just as Seiichi walked in. She looked up at Seiichi. "Seiichi-Kun! Look at our daughter! Look at our little Miku Yama Ayame-Chan! Isn't she just so beautiful!" She giggled as she rocked Miku back and forth slowly as the baby slept peacefully.

"Umeko...our daughter…she's beautiful!" He said as he grinned and held his hands out like a child reaching for candy. Umeko laughed at his antics and at the look he had on his face and carefully handed Miku over to her father. Seiichi quickly grabbed her and stared down at his daughter. "My little Princess Miku.." He said lovingly. Suddenly Miku started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. Seiichi looked down and quickly froze when he saw his daughter's eyes. Umeko quickly noticed his change in attitude and how his body went tense. She slowly reached a hand out towards Seiichi.

"Seiichi..?" She asked slowly and then Seiichi slowly opened his mouth and closed it. He looked at Umeko and grinned. He quickly moved a chair to be able to sit next to his wife and let her see what had made him change his attitude so quickly. He looked at his wife then down at his daughter and murmured a quiet 'look' and Umeko slowly looked down at her daughter and her eyes went wide. She lifted a hand and touched Miku's cheek and the baby giggled and smiled. Umeko glanced and Seiichi and then back at Miku. "She…She...Her…" Umeko started grin.

"That's right Umeko! She's the child of the prophecy and she got both our eye color!" Seiichi said happily with a huge grin spread across his face. Miku's right eye was a dark red color and her left eye was a dark yellow like her father. Miku slowly lifted both arms up at her parents and kept making little fists. Umeko smiled at Seiichi who was looking down at his daughter with a grin spread across his face.

The parents were so entranced they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them from the corner with an evil smirk spread across their face. They quickly mumbled and made hand signs and then disappeared in thin air.

* * *

walked into the room to see the happy family and smiled sadly when she glanced over at the monitor showing the state Lady Umeko was in. She quickly shook it off and started to walk into the room but froze when she saw Miku's eyes. Both Umeko and Seiichi heard 's gasp and turned in her direction then looked at Miku who had her eyes open and they both looked at each other and grinned.

"She…She..She is the child from the Ayame clan prophecy!" Exclaimed as she slowly walked towards Miku. Seiichi glanced at his wife and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze.

"She will make a great ninja one day!" Boasted Seiichi with pride clearly laced in his voice as he looked at his daughter. Before he could say anymore he was hit upside the head by his beautiful wife. He grinned down at Umeko.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of that! I hope you liked it! Till next time!**

**3 ~ Black Albatross Studios**


End file.
